


Love at the Movies

by hellareyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: -m/m, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bisexuality, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feminist Themes, Femslash, Lesbianism, Masturbation, Post Series, Questioning Sexuality, reynabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna is like does Annabeth like me? Then she's like wow she's hot, so questioning of sexuality and such. Then she worries and has anxiety as you do. The two see each other and Reyna tries to act on her feeling. Awkwardness ensues. This is post series, and as all my fanfics all canon things are canon but people that i don't ship dumped each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questioning

Reyna solemnly looked at her shelf of VCR’s hoping that suddenly more would appear. She had acquired his extensive collection of horror movies when Octavian passed away. Hate watching a dead man’s movies felt immoral but watching them with Annabeth was incredibly fun. Especially because she liked looking at her eyes and holding her hand when she was scared and holding her when she jumped in shock when there was a scare. Those VCR’s were almost done though. They had watched almost all of them since Octavian's funeral, and Reyna didn’t know how she could find a way for them to hang out otherwise. Perhaps the only reason Annabeth was ever around her was to watch the movies. Did she even care about her?  
Anxiety was consuming Reyna’s being. Liking Annabeth had always been obvious to Reyna, but now that they were actually hanging out it gave her intense anxiety. Crushes had always bothered Reyna intensely. Once they started hanging out her apparent romantic rejection hit her hard. Annabeth could never like her back. She had been dating Percy for over a year. She wouldn’t go back to dating so soon. It had only been about a month and a half since they had broken up. That wasn’t very long, especially after such an important relationship to Annabeth.  
Reyna wished she could just fuck all the rules of romance and just grab her and make out in the rain, but she couldn’t because that’s not how life worked. For now she could at least touch herself and cry about cute girls who may or may not bear a striking resemblance to Annabeth. So what? Reyna could be attracted to other girls with tan dark skin and grey hazel eyes and golden hair that blew in the wind with beautiful girls. Reyna was getting one of those feelings her neighbors in Puerto Rico had said came from the evilest of devils.  
She laughed to herself imagining how her catholic neighbors would have fainted if they heard her moaning a girl’s name in a room alone. Then the hand that had been grabbing at movies seconds before inched toward her thighs. Suddenly she stopped herself. She couldn’t masturbate to someone she wanted to call her friend. That’s not what friends did. If Annabeth caught her she would seem like some sort of peeping Tom. Well, she never had watched Annabeth and had her alone time, but it would still be gross.  
Her sexuality had always given her stress but trying to be friends because you wanted to get in bed with them was morally wrong. Annabeth was a human being and even though she wanted to have sex with her Reyna would never let the thought cross her mind. Having her not like her back sucked but Reyna wouldn’t let it ruin her friendship. Reyna promised herself that with Jason and let herself down when she admitted defeat by telling Percy she liked him.  
Many people saw Reyna as a robot. This illusion was fine with her. Emotions distracted herself from her leadership responsibilities. She was told when she became Praetor that sometimes you must be conservative with your emotions as not to complicate her mind and focus on anything besides her tasks at hand. Her sexuality was a tool to be used for manipulation not to be acted upon. As disappointing as it was it was a must for full focus, but fuck that. Love was important to her. Octavian was no longer here to hold her back so she was going to govern HER way. Annabeth must know even if it was Ryan Gosling-esque. It would be worth it.  
Suddenly Reyna’s thoughts of her fingers going past her thigh and of her attraction vanished. Annabeth had opened the door to the Praetor’s office. The day was upon her. Opening her mouth to speak the words she felt stuck and couldn’t say what she needed to say. Conflicted, that was was in that moment.


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Reyna actually start the movie and they touch maybe more than holding hands who knows? Annabeth keeps wanting to kiss Reyna. Reyna wants to kiss her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Annabeth's point of view, because why not? This is hopefully good? Also I hope i remebered correctly the praetor situation in New Rome. If not I made up a lot of stuff

Annabeth was blushing and she wanted to touch everywhere on Reyna’s body as soon as she entered the room. She wanted to explore the other girl in ways she never had with anyone before. She wanted to kiss every inch of her. Whenever she saw her in the pool she could hardly contain her desire to kiss her neck and bite her lips and hold her close to her. Every inch of her dark skin was beautiful to Annabeth. The power the girl possessed over her didn’t help either.Sure, Annabeth was the unofficial captain of one of the most powerful missions in written history, but Reyna’s power in New Rome made her hot.   
For now she could spend time with her watching a shitty movie. Annabeth had brought a VHS of But I’m a Cheerleader, despite New Rome having more lenient technology policy Annabeth still prefered the feel of a VHS. It didn’t matter because she wasn’t going to be watching much of the movie with the most beautiful girl in the world next to her. She felt so special to be in the same room as her. Completely alone.   
“I’ll just pop this in here,” Reyna brushed hands with Annabeth and grabbed the movie from her.  
She began to rewind it.Annabeth was standing behind her and the VCR. The small quarters was just the TV and the girl’s bed with her office taking over most of the room. There wasn’t even a bathroom. That was in a shared space. Reyna finished rewinding the movie, so she stood up and turned around. Her and Annabeth were just inches apart from each other. Perfect kissing distance, Annabeth thought. So that’s what she did.   
Annabeth grabbed Reyna’s chin right as Reyna placed her hands around her waist. The two were in an embrace stand still. Neither knew what to do. The situation was quite obviously romantic, but neither wanted to disrespect the other so they just stood awkwardly.   
Then, neither was sure who moved first but, their heads twisted towards each other in an almost yin-yang shape. Annabeth felt Reyna’s lips on her own and gasped softly, then pursued. She pushed her lips further against the softness of the other girl. The feeling was so good she couldn’t understand it at all. This was pure passion. Just her lips on her lips was the purest emotion she had ever experienced. Reyna pulled away, and Annabeth’s heart dropped.   
“The bed” She nodded toward the queen size bed behind them, “Do you want to keep…”  
Not sure what it was they would do she didn’t finish the sentence. Annabeth nodded and didn’t even notice the movie was starting. She was in her own movie.


End file.
